Les Malefoy chez les moldus
by Piitchoun
Summary: Quand Hermione doit retourner chez elle pour sa sécurité, et que Voldemort décide d'envoyer les Malefoy chez les moldus... Dramione !
1. Prologue

**Hello la compagnie ! Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fic, j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est à JKR. Le reste… Bah, le reste… Il est à moi !**

**Rating : Entre K+ et T je sais pas trop je met T pour avertir mais… on verra !**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione doit retourner chez elle pour sa sécurité, et que la punition des Malofoy est d'aller vivre chez les moldus… Dramione !**

Prologue :

- Entrez !

Aussitôt Lucius pénétra dans la pièce, déjà à moitié courbé devant son Maître.

- Malefoy… Mon petit Lucius… Tu n'as pas bien agi, tu le sais ça ? siffla Voldemort d'un ton enfantin duquel suintait le mépris.

- Je… Je n'ai rien fait Maître ! Je vous… Je vous le promets ! J'ai obéit à tous vos ordres ! Je…

- SILENCE ! Tu n'a rien fait de mal tu dis ? susurra le Lord. TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ? Veux tu que je te dise ce que tu as fait ? VEUX TU QUE JE TE DISE ?

Le Prince des Ténèbres alternait entre un chuchotement malsain et des hurlements.

- Ou… oui mon Maître.

- Tu as mal éduqué ton fils mon Lucius… À cause de toi il n'a pas pu accomplir sa mission. À CAUSE DE TOI IL N'A PAS PU TUER DUMBLEDORE ! Endoloris !

Malefoy se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Ses cris résonnaient dans tous le Manoir, à tel point que sa femme, Narcissa, les entendit du salon et accourut au cachot.

- Pitié Maître ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie Maître ! Il va mourir !

La si fière et froide Narcissa était à genoux sur le sol glacé, encore souillé par le sang des Mangemorts qui avaient déçu le Lord Noir. Elle sanglotait la pauvre ! Elle gémissait et se tordait devant lui, comme si elle ressentait la douleur qu'éprouvait son époux. Pendant ce temps, le Lord semblait s'abreuver de la souffrance et de la tristesse qu'elle dégageait. Enfin, il parla :

- Qu'y a-t-il Narcissa ? Tu aimerais que j'arrête ? Que je fasse cesser le Doloris ? Ça te ferait plaisir, _très chère_ ?

On sentait son dégoût et son mépris dans chacun des mots qu'il lui adressait. Mais Narcissa n'en avait cure. Elle ne pensait qu'à son mari. Cela faisait à présent bien dix minutes qu'il était sous l'emprise du sortilège.

- Oui ! Maître je vous en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! S'il vous plaît !

- Tout ce que je voudrais ? Hmm… Voilà qui est intéressant… Ne l'oublie pas !

Comme si elle avait eu besoin de le dire ! Bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait ! Elle était à son service la sotte ! Mais il avait une punition bien particulière à leur soumettre… Voldemort leva le sort.

- Va le soigner, dit-il, et reviens avec lui dans deux heures. Et puis, amène ton fils, _ce n'en sera que plus drôle_…

Hermione Granger accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle sortit le mot de sa poche

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous invite à prendre le thé avec moi ce soir à 5 heures._

_Nous devons parler de plusieurs choses concernant votre avenir._

_Merci d'être ponctuelle._

_PS : Il y aura des tartes à l'orange._

Bien sûr ! « Tarte à l'orange ! » dit-elle à la gargouille.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ma chère enfant ! S'écria le directeur de Poudlard. Asseyez vous et prenez une tasse de thé. Je dois vous parler d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

- Qu'y a-t-il Professeur ?

- Eh bien… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Miss Granger, que vous êtes en danger…

- Et bien oui ! Comme tout un chacun dans cette école, qui plus est une née-moldue !

- Non… Vous ne comprenez pas… Je veux dire _ particulièrement _en danger.

- Je…

- Laissez moi finir : Voldemort vous en veut. Beaucoup. Selon lui c'est seulement à cause de vous – ou grâce à vous, cela dépend des points de vue – qu'Harry est toujours vivant. Il veut donc votre mort.

- Mais je ne risque rien dans l'enceinte de l'école !

- N'en soyez pas si sûre ! Malheureusement, la plupart des Serpentards sont déjà à son service, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à vous tuer pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision de la plus haute importance : vous allez passer l'année prochaine chez les moldus !

- QUOI ? Mais… Les cours ? Mes amis ?

- Vous avez un niveau largement suffisant pour suivre nos cours par correspondance, et je pense que vous saurez vous passez de vos amis pendant un an. J'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire dans le lycée le plus proche de chez vous en terminale, c'est-à-dire la classe qui correspond à votre âge. Je vous fais bien sûr confiance pour rattraper durant les vacances scolaires votre retard par rapport aux autres élèves.

- Excusez moi Professeur… Que voulez-vous dire par « chez moi » ? Je ne vais tout de même pas vivre chez mes parents ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Pensez que c'est le dernier endroit où on vous cherchera ! Vous ne voulez pas les mettre en danger, et les Mangemorts le savent parfaitement. Ils supposeront donc que vous irez ailleurs. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Professeur !

- Excusez-moi Miss Granger, mais j'ai un rendez-vous, conclut le directeur d'un ton jovial.

Hermione sortit. Chez les moldus ! Dumbledore semblait avoir perdu la tête. Mais elle savait d'expérience que les idées du directeur, bien que souvent farfelues, étaient souvent les meilleures. Elle espérait seulement que ce serait le cas cette fois aussi.

Drago toqua à la porte. Il était suivi de près par sa mère, Narcissa, et par son père Lucius, encore blafard après les nombreux Doloris qu'il avait reçu.

- Vous êtes enfin là, susurra Voldemort. Je vous attendais.

- Bonjour Maître, s'inclina Drago.

- Narcissa… Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'avais promis j'espère…

- N… Non Maître répondit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux si je libérais ton _cher _mari… Je sais ce que tu veux que tu fasses. Enfin que _vous_ fassiez…

- Narcissa ! Cria Lucius ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

- T'ai-je autorisé à parler ? Grogna le Lord Noir. Silencio ! Je disais… Vous avez de la chance, votre punition va aussi servir à une sorte d'expérience… J'ai décidé que vous irez vivre à Londres !

- Maître, susurra Narcissa, pourquoi nous faire quitter le Manoir ? Vivre au Chaudron Baveur, beurk !

- Tu n'as pas compris… Le Londres moldu !

- …

- …

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ah bien sûr, j'avais oublié de vous dire que je prendrais vos baguettes. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, Accio baguettes ! Je viens également de placer sur vous un barrage, qui vous empêchera de faire de la magie sans baguette. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Maître ! Comment vivrons nous sans magie ?

- Ah, tais toi aussi Narcissa ! Silencio ! Je disais donc… Je vous ai acheté une maison à peu près correcte, une voiture, et vous avez reçu il y a quelques minutes un sort qui fait que vous savez tous conduire. Et puis je vous ai trouvé un travail ! Narcissa tu seras femme de ménage et toi Lucius serveur ! Drago est inscrit dans un lycée proche de chez vous. Vous avez, _bien entendu_, l'entière liberté de déménager, changer de travail… Comme vous voudrez ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement, vous serez de véritables moldus ! Et comme ça tu comprendras, mon cher Drago, que ceux qui défendent les moldus sont des idiots et qu'il faut les tuer tous ! Ce que tu n'as pas fait, _n'est-ce-pas _?

- C'est vrai, Maître, et je m'en excuse. Mais vous savez que nous ne pourrons pas vivre sans magie et sans elfe de maison !

- Bah, vous mourrez ! Pour la perte que cela me fait ! Vous avez jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour vous habituer au monde moldu, puis Drago commencera le lycée et vous le travail. Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! Ah et vous pouvez parler mes petits Malefoy, ajouta Voltemort dans un sourire grinçant.

Une fois sorti de la salle, Drago soupira. Lui chez les moldus ? Lui ? On ne l'avait pas bien regardé ! Mais plus que son orgueil, la crainte le taraudait. Comment donc allaient-ils vivre ? Narcissa femme de ménage ? Lucius serveur ? Lui au lycée ? Il priait Merlin de s'en sortir…

- Chéri, on doit partir demain… murmura Narcissa. Prépare tes affaires les moins sorcières, et mange bien surtout ! Ce sera la dernière fois avant longtemps…

Drago obtempéra et monta dans sa chambre, un air plus que morose sur le visage.

**Voilàààà ! Le prologue ! Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite, on verra ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez pitiéééé ! Ma Première fic vous vous rendez compte ? Allez KissKiss à bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est à JKR. Le reste… Bah, le reste… Il est à moi !**

**Rating : Entre K+ et T je sais pas trop je met T pour avertir mais… on verra !**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione doit retourner chez elle pour sa sécurité, et que la punition des Malofoy est d'aller vivre chez les moldus… Dramione !**

**Hello ! Voilà le Chapitre 1 ! Je suis assez fière de moi, je l'ai écrit vite ! A tout à l'heure en bas de la page !**

Chapitre 1

Hermione se dirigea, songeuse, vers sa salle commune. Elle y retrouva ses meilleurs amis, Ronald et Harry. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle :

- Que te voulait Dumbledore ? Il y a un problème ?

- Comment dire… IL Y A UN ÉNORME PROBLÈME ! Cria Hermione, s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous ses camarades.

- Houlà houlà calme toi, temporisa Harry, explique nous plutôt ce qui se passe.

- Eh bien… Dumbledore a décidé que soi-disant pour ma sécurité je devrai retourner chez moi l'année prochaine ! Chez mes parents, dans un lycée moldu alors que je n'y connais rien à rien ! L'histoire moldue les mathématiques la géométrie la science le sport l'anglais les langues étrangères ! Je ne vais pas y arriver…

Et Hermione éclata en sanglots.

- Attends une minute, s'étonna Ron, tu es en train de nous dire que toute ton inquiétude est que tu as peur de ne pas réussir au lycée ! Tu plaisantes ?

- Non mais il faut que j'aie une bonne couverture !

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à être nulle ! Qui pourrait soupçonner que la Miss Je-sais-tout Hermione Granger se cache derrière une cancre !

- Ron a raison, renchérit Harry. Et pour encore mieux te cacher, tu pourrais…

- Faire un relooking ! Changer de coupe de cheveux, acheter de nouveaux vêtements…

- Mais vous êtes complètement fous ou quoi ? Je vous dis que je suis en danger et la seule idée que vous ayez est de me transformer en bimbo ? Ça va pas dans votre tête ?

- On ne veut pas te transformer en bimbo ! On veut juste que tu sois un peu plus… Un peu plus féminine quoi !

- Bah merci ! Alors selon toi Ron je suis moche ! Ça fait plaisir !

- Ron ne voulait pas dire ça !

- Si je voulais le dire !

- Mais enfin tais-toi idiot, chuchota Harry, j'essaie juste d'arranger les choses !

- Enfin vous avez peut-être raison… Ce serait sans doute une bonne couverture… Soupira Hermione. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que j'ai de mauvaises notes ?

- Oui !

- Non !

- Enfin Ron, Harry est d'accord avec moi ! Je ne suis pas _ obligée _d'être nulle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par nulle ? En dessous de 18/20 de moyenne ? Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que tu dois être une bonne élève, mais sans te faire remarquer ! Sans répondre à toutes les questions ! Sans te mettre toujours au premier rang !

- Le mieux serait bien sûr que tu t'intègres parfaitement, que tu te fasses beaucoup d'amis ! Personne n'ira croire qu'Hermione Granger est la fille la plus populaire de son bahut !

- Mais… Je ne vais pas changer de nom !

- Bien sûr que non, tempéra Ron, mais si les Mangemorts ne soupçonnent même pas que c'est toi, ils te verront mais tu n'attireras pas leur attention, et ils n'iront même pas chercher qui tu es !

- Ah là là qu'est ce que ça va être drôle de te relooker ! Et si on y allait maintenant ?

- Euh… Harry on est à Poudlard, là !

- Oui mais c'est le week-end ma chère Hermione ! On peut très bien aller à Pré-au-lard par le passage secret, puis on transplane !

- Bon, d'accord… Mais on emmène Ginny !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien… Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez très envie de m'aider à choisir ma lingerie !

- Euh… On l'emmène ! Dit Ron rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais attendez ! Est-ce que tu as de l'argent ?

- Harry, toujours ton sens pratique ! Oui mes parents m'en envoient régulièrement, et j'ai économisé ! Il faut croire que ça va partir !

- Alors on y va !

Le Trio d'or se leva, alla chercher Ginny et se dirigea avec elle vers le passage secret menant au village sorcier. Arrivés là-bas, ils transplantèrent vers le Londres moldu. Toute l'après-midi ils coururent les magasins sous la férule de Harry, le grand spécialiste de mode du petit groupe.

À l'heure de la fermeture des boutiques, ils étaient chacun chargés d'une dizaine de sacs, tous remplis à bas bord. Hermione s'étonnait qu'elle ait pu choisir autant de choses qui lui plaisaient tout en étant élégantes et féminines, avec l'approbation de ses amis qui plus est ! Des pantalons, des jupes, des shorts, des débardeurs, des chemisiers des tops, des tenues de soirée, et même quelques robes ! Elle avait aussi fait une provision de maquillage (oui elle, Hermione Jane Granger, allait se maquiller !), de quelques sacs à main et accessoires. La jeune fille s'était aussi rendue compte d'une chose : Elle a-do-rait le shopping !

- Attention Hermione, la prévint Harry, tu ne dois porter aucun de ces nouveaux vêtements tant que tu es à Poudlard ! Les Serpentards risqueraient de prévenir Voldemort de ta transformation et tout le plan tomberait à l'eau !

- Blablabla oui elle va faire attention mais maintenant moi je vous l'emprunte ! S'écria Ginny.

Hermione la suivit, contrainte et forcée, jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus mais se doutait qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon.

- Alors dis moi, maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu es une vraie bombe, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à sortir avec mon frère ?

- Ginny…

- Il est fou dingue de toi tu sais ? Et en plus on va être belles-sœurs ! T'imagines ! Ma meilleure amie sera ma belle-sœur ! Cria-t-elle, hystérique.

- Ginny…

- Je sais que tu n'es jamais sortie avec personne mais t'inquiètes, c'est Ron, ton meilleur ami !

- Mais oui Ginny ! Justement !

- Quoi justement ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu me le disais il y a même pas un an !

- J'ai changé, Ginny. Et je sens je ne suis pas faite pour lui.

- Oh ma belle tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui ? Mais si ! Tu es sublime, intelligente, et gentille comme un cœur ! Vous irez siii bien ensemble !

- Tu n'as pas bien compris… Je te dis qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin si mais comme un meilleur ami ou même un frère !

- Et lui alors ? Tu as pensé à lui ? murmurra Ginny d'une voix blanche. As-tu conscience qu'il va avoir le cœur brisé ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu t'en fiches c'est ça ?

- Bon sang je ne peux quand même pas me forcer à l'aimer !

- Si tu le rends malheureux… Tu peux tout de suite renoncer à moi en tant que meilleure amie…

- Dis donc, tu te prends pour sa mère ? Il peut très bien gérer sa vie sentimentale tout seul !

- Pas quand tu es concernée ! Hurla Ginny d'une voix suraiguë.

Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs voix étaient montées, et avaient attiré Ronald et Harry à l'étage.

- Houlà les filles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Harry.

- Il se passe, que ta soi-disant meilleure amie joue avec les sentiments de mon frère ! On se demande si elle ne joue pas aussi avec les tiens !

- Comment ça elle joue avec mes sentiments ?

- Bah oui, ça fait un an qu'elle t'allume et elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi !

- Comment ça je l'allume ? Sale menteuse !

- Il serait pas tombé amoureux de toi sinon.

- C'est vraiment très bas ce que tu as fait Hermione. Si tu as besoin des regards masculins pour te sentir jolie, soit, mais tu n'as pas à utiliser ceux de ton meilleur ami.

- Mais je… gémit Hermione au bord des larmes

- Tes pleurs montrent que tu es coupable. Comment as tu pu me faire ça Mione ? Je… Je t'aimais vraiment tu sais… chuchota Ronald d'une voix brisée. Je ne veux plus te revoir.

- Moi non plus.

- Ni moi.

Harry, Ron et Ginny quittèrent le dortoir, laissant Hermione en pleurs. Après quelques minutes de laisser-aller, elle se releva et se regarda dans la glace. Les yeux dans les yeux avec elle même, elle dit d'une voix claire : « Je vais leur montrer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Ils vont voir ce qui se passe quand on perd l'amitié d'Hermione Granger ! »

Et si il lui restait une miette d'incertitude concernant le plan de ses anciens meilleurs amis, elle avait disparu.

**Voilààà ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez vite, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu trop superficiel (il tourne autour du relooking d'Hermione etc…), c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté la dispute qui n'était pas prévue au départ… Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vu que c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas du tout expérimentée et j'accepte toutes les critiques ! Je veux dire que j'en réclame !**

**Place aux RAR's :**

**Diiane : Merkiii ! Ma première review sacrée )**

**DdeIOI : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire quand on me demande comme ça la suite ! Je n'aime pas décevoir mes lecteurs :p**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup la suite bah… tu viens de la lire xD**

**drago-mia : Merci énormément ! Ta review m'a sur-motivée !**

**Mina Lovegood : Déjà, big-merci pour ta review ! Ensuite Voldemort je le vois comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, il a donc su voir la pire punition que l'on pouvait donner à un Malefoy. Pour sa façon de parler, je voulais qu'il fasse rire (je ne sais pas si ça a marché dites moi !) : c'est pour ça je l'ai fait rembarrer les Malefoy, les faire taire comme si de rien n'était et surtout recourir au chantage alors qu'il lui suffisait d'ordonner pour être obéi. Son but premier était donc de les rabaisser plus bas que terre. Voilààà ! Bisouxx à + !**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Zoubiii ! (J'ai remarqué que quelqu'un avait déjà le Kiss Kiss et ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour une copiteuse :p)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Saluuut ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et en favori ! J'vous aime fooort !**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est à JKR. Le reste… Bah, le reste… Il est à moi !**

**Rating : Entre K+ et T je sais pas trop je met T pour avertir mais… on verra !**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione doit retourner chez elle pour sa sécurité, et que la punition des Malofoy est d'aller vivre chez les moldus… Dramione !**

**Ensuite, big mea culpa : avec la rentrée (en seconde OMG !), les devoirs et le nouveau rythme, j'avais pas vraiment le temps **** je vais essayer maintenant de rester régulière mais je ne vous promets rien… Bon voili voilou, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Minable. Juste minable. Sans le savoir, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago pensaient la même chose : Cette maison est minable. Ils ignoraient qu'ils allaient vivre dans le plus beau quartier de Londres, que leur maison était digne de figurer dans des magazines d'architecture et qu'elle faisait presque le double de la maison du Londonien moyen. Par rapport à leur Manoir, c'était minable.

Drago rentra le premier. Il avait déjà eu du mal à ouvrir la porte – qui était donc l'imbécile qui avait inventé ces clés compliquées ? – et n'arriva pas à allumer la lumière. Ni son père ni sa mère ne réussirent cette tâche difficile. La famille des plus grands sorciers de leur époque était condamnée à vivre dans le noir. Mais miracle ! Narcissa découvrit des fenêtres dissimulées sous des rideaux ! C'est tout de même étonnant que les moldus aient pensé aux fenêtres.

Midi sonna. L'estomac de Lucius grogna.

- Narcissa, prépare nous à manger !

- Comment ça « prépare nous à manger » ? Et avec quoi ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas moi ! Drago, avec quoi est-ce qu'on fait à manger ?

- Avec des aliments ? Des ustensiles ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Lucius, que dirais tu d'une pintade aux figues accompagnée de gratin dauphinois et de concombres avec du persil ?

- Délicieux ma Cissa… Tu nous prépares ça ?

- Eh bien… Déjà je n'ai ni les ingrédients ni les ustensiles et puis… Je ne sais pas cuisiner !

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Et toi Drago ?

- Bah non plus, on m'a jamais appris !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas vivre sans manger ! On va mouriiiiiir ! Au secouuurs !

- Cissa, chérie… Calme-toi… On va trouver quelque chose !

- Père, Mère ! J'ai trouvé des carottes dans un placard !

- Tu vois ma Cissa ? On va survivre !

- Oui mon Lulu ! On va y arriver !

Courageusement, les Malefoy s'attablèrent à la (minable) table de la cuisine, mangèrent leurs (minables) carottes avant d'aller dormir dans leurs (minables) chambres. Le lendemain, ils devraient sortir. Parmi les moldus. Au secouuurs !

Chacun dans son lit, ils songeaient à l'enfer qu'ils allaient vivre dans les prochains mois. Prochains mois ? Qui disait que ce ne serait pas les prochaines années ? Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était plus que probable. À moins qu'il ait besoin d'eux bien sûr. Mais ils avaient perdu sa confiance, et il était certain qu'ils ne seraient rappelés qu'en dernier recours. Et comme tout se passait bien pour le moment… Ils tiraient leurs conclusions.

Le lendemain matin, toujours des carottes. Et puis à midi. Il y avait comme une réserve inépuisable de ce légume. Le Lord noir savait sûrement que c'était le seul légume qu'ils ne supportaient pas.

Puis, vers 14 heures, Drago éprouva le besoin de se changer les idées. Il prévint ses parents, puis sortit. Il n'avait sur lui que ses clés un plan de la ville, et quelques livres sterling. En effet, Voldemort leur avait donné à chacun un peu d'argent pour commencer leur vie en tant que moldus. En passant devant un magasin, un magnifique pull de cachemire attira son œil. Il était vrai que presque tous ses vêtements étaient sorciers, et qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine de pulls moldus (qu'est ce que vingt pulls pour le descendant des Malefoy ?)

Alors il entra dans la boutique, essaya le pull, puis un autre, puis un pantalon, des chaussures, un manteau, des polos, des chemises… Et quitta le magasin avec trois sacs remplis dans chaque main. Il n'avait plus un sou en poche…

Voldemort éclata de son rire grinçant. Tout ce passait juste comme il l'avait prévu. Les Malefoy ne faisaient aucun effort pour apprendre à vivre en tant que moldus, et Drago avait dilapidé le peu qu'ils avaient. Il leur restait moins de 500 livres sterling pour vivre deux mois…

« Ce que je suis intelligent ! Ce que je suis génial ! J'ai trouvé la punition parfaite… Presque aussi parfaite que moi, c'est dire ! Ah je suis un génie !

Ils vont voir ce que ça coûte de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort !

Mouhahahahahahahaha ! »

Narcissa, allongée de tout son long sur son lit, soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un massage. Lulu ne voudrait jamais s'abaisser à le lui faire… Pourtant, dans ses romans-fleuves qu'elle lisait auparavant à longueur de journée, tous les maris aimants massaient leurs épouses adorées. Mais voilà, son mari à elle était Lucius Malefoy, et jamais les Malefoy ne faisaient comme les autres.

Mais… Lulu n'était plus vraiment un Malefoy non ? Enfin si, de nom bien sûr, mais il n'avait plus accès à aucune de leurs nombreuses possessions ! Et puis, chez les moldus, ce n'était pas comme chez les sorciers ! Un principe de l'égalité homme-femme ou quelque chose comme ça… De plus, à présent, il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient moldus ! Lucius ni Drago ne l'admettraient jamais, mais Narcissa, elle, s'en rendait compte. Ils étaient même pires que des moldus puisqu'ils ne savaient rien faire. Car il fallait l'avouer : sans magie, les Malefoy n'étaient rien.

Donc, elle pouvait très bien risquer de demander à son Lulu de lui faire un bon massage. Et s'il refusait, elle aurait de bons arguments pour le forcer.

Et Narcissa vit bien que tout se passa comme elle l'avait pensé :

Lucius refusa, prétendant que les Malefoy ne s'abaissaient pas à faire ce genre de choses, Elle lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus droit à ce titre, sans manquer de le faire culpabiliser en lui affirmant que c'était sa faute s'ils étaient dans cette position, et n'oublia pas de le menacer en lui disant qu'elle ne ferait aucun effort pour apprendre à cuisiner s'il ne lui faisait pas de massage. Lucius haïssait tellement les carottes qu'il accepta. Et devinez quoi ? C'était un masseur du tonnerre !

Après avoir fini le massage de Narcissa, Lucius retourna dans la pièce qu'il appelait bureau et qui, il fallait bien le dire, ne servait absolument à rien. C'était vrai après tout, en quoi un serveur avait-il besoin d'un bureau ?

Il fut soudain prit d'une envie pressante… Après 10 minutes à chercher les toilettes, il y entra et y fit… et bien, ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais une fois la chose faite il eut un léger problème : il ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire disparaître tout ça des toilettes. Il soupira et se dit « Raah ces moldus ce qu'ils sont sales ! Nous, un coup de baguette et tout est tout propre tout net ! Enfin, pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'elfes. »

Une fois Lavande et Parvati parties déjeuner, Hermione s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, se pencha en avant et commença à s'inspecter. En effet, dans tous les livres de mode et de maquillage qu'elle avait acheté, on lui disait que les plus beaux traits de son visage devaient être mis en valeur. Mais la question était : Quels étaient-ils ? Ayant toujours été une jeune fille modeste et sans apprêts, elle n'avait jamais cherché à ce rendre plus jolie qu'elle n'était, et ne s'était sans doute jamais regardée plus d'une minute d'affilée dans un miroir, enfin le temps de se coiffer.

Hermione s'observa plus attentivement. C'est vrai, elle avait de beaux yeux, d'un brun chaud, presque caramel, et des paillettes dorées. En grandissant, ces cheveux étaient passés d'un châtain terne à un auburn discret. Des pommettes hautes et marquées, une petite bouche et un petit nez complétait le tableau. Effectivement, elle avait un joli visage. Une jolie fille banale, voilà ce qu'elle était.

La sorcière jeta un regard à sa montre. Merlin déjà l'heure de partir ! Elle allait quitter Poudlard et malgré les belles paroles de Dumbledore, n'y remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds.

Elle se rendit à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir. Dans son dos elle sentait les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis, presque ses frères, et de son ancienne meilleure amie. C'était de sa faute. Ginny était jalouse de l'intérêt que portait Ron à Hermione, alors qu'Harry ne la regardait qu'à peine, et sortait même depuis peu de temps avec Luna. Elle avait réussi en moins de 10 minutes à gâcher une amitié de plus de 6 ans.

Hermione monta dans le train, et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Elle vit passer plusieurs de ses connaissances, attendant que quelqu'un daigne entrer s'asseoir avec elle. Mais personne. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Sans Ron et Harry, Hermione Granger, dite la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, n'était rien. Plus rien. Rien du tout.

Enfin, Luna entra dans son wagon, rêveuse, comme à son habitude. Elle s'affala sur un siège et sortit un livre de son sac rose fluo. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva en courant. Sans même regarder Hermione, il s'adressa à sa petite amie :

« - Luna, enfin tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Tu viens ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas rester ici ! Si ?

- Si. J'ai très envie de passer le voyage du retour avec Hermione ma meilleure amie.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas envie de le passer avec moi ?

- Si.

- Alors viens dans notre compartiment ! Il y a Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus…

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je veux rester ici. Va les chercher si tu veux.

Harry – « depuis quand était-il si soumis ? » songea Hermione – obéit et alla pour rameuter toute la joyeuse compagnie. Ils envahirent tous le wagon, toujours sans regarder la jolie sorcière, et passèrent tout le voyage à faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Enfin, le train pénétra dans la gare de King Cross. À la fenêtre, Hermione jeta un cri : elle venait d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien…

**Place au RAR's :**

**Aurélie Malfoy : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !**

**Mina Lovegood : Je te remercie du commentaire ! Celui là est un peu plus long **

**Drago-mia : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! J'ai été voir ton OS mais pas encore ta fic (j'ai tout un programme :p) , j'ai adoré, mais en bonne tête de linotte j'ai oublié de reviewer **

**Ophdess : Merci beaucoup ! On n'est pas encore arrivé dans l'histoire au moment que tu attends, mais pense qu'il y a encore deux mois avant la rentrée !**

**DdelOl : Cette fois la suite a (beaucoup) plus tardé ! Big sorry et merci !**

**Anabetha : Merkiii ! J'espère ce chapitre t'a plu **


End file.
